HarryxHermione: Could we?
by BurningDemon
Summary: I don't even know... This was a mash-up of mine and a friend's writing.


"Harry Potter." She said sharply. "Harry Potter, tell me, where the hell have you been?" She ran up to him and smothered him in a tight hug. Harry pretended to choke as she crushed his ribs.

"Can't. Breathe. Hermione." He said with a massive smile on his face.

"You fat bastard!" She laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

The two walked out of the house and into the garden. They walked out of the garden and up onto the hill. They used to sit here for hours on end and just talk. Harry remembered those hours of talking as some of the best times in his life. Hermione remembered the hours of talking as the only time she'd ever felt completely at peace with herself.

Up here, with Harry, there was no need to look pretty for anyone; there was no need to make herself out to be something she wasn't. She was just herself for Harry. And he was just himself for her too.

Harry missed Hermione more then he thought he would have, even though he had Ginny. He still missed Hermione's laugh and her smile. He missed her smell and the way she walked. But most of all Harry Potter missed Hermione's way of making him feel whole. Throughout his life he'd been abandoned and left behind by everyone he cared for, except Hermione. Even Ron had left once. Hermione had always been there, Harry had assumed that she always would have been.

But after school finished, they drifted apart. And Harry spent nights awake, knowing something was missing, but not quite knowing what.

Now he'd met her again, Harry knew Hermione was the thing he was missing. Ginny wasn't his other half, Hermione was.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. She couldn't help but beam at him. His face looked like it was going to split.

She brushed his hair away from his scar; she ran her fingers over it and smirked. That scar was Harry in one thing. It was beautiful and ugly, dangerous and not. It was Harry summed up in one physical feature. Hermione felt a sudden urge to kiss him, on the lips, to see his reaction. She shook her head.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just fine Harry." She said, sliding her arm around his waist. "How are you?"

"I missed you a ridiculous amount, you and Ron both. But I'm absolutely fine."

"Okay… I lied. I'm deadly nervous." Hermione said quickly.

"What of? The vows, the dress, the fact you could trip up or the people watching as you walk down the aisle?" He teased her.

"Harry Potter, you! Ugh! I hate you!" She moaned, "Now I've got more to worry about!"

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. "Now you have less to worry about."

He leaned forwards and kissed her lightly on the lips. A shiver of electricity ran through them both.

"That was new." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I just-" Harry was cut off by Hermione kissing him again.

Harry's lips pressed against Hermione's. He pulled her closer.

After years of waiting, they had realized their feelings for each other ran deeper then friendship.

Hermione began to unbutton Harry's top. She felt her heart racing and she could feel Harry's excitement as his breathing sped up. He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss passionately down her jaw. He reached her chest. Harry laid Hermione on the soft grass and began to slide her top off. Hermione gasped as Harry unhooked her bra and kissed her breasts.

"Hermione." He moaned.

He gently twisted one of her nipples with his hand, while running his tongue in circles around the other. Hermione could barely keep herself still.

Ron had never done this, or anything remotely like it.

Harry licked his way down her stomach and rested one hand on the crotch of her trousers. He rubbed in circular motions on the inside of her thighs. He gently undid her belt and slid her trousers off.

Hermione was lying in the grass, completely naked except for her panties. Harry ran his hands over them, rubbing her clit through the material. Hermione gripped the grass that surrounded her. Harry pulled her panties off and began to finger her. He started slowly, but soon sped up.

Hermione's breath quickened as Harry pushed his third finger into her. She began to touch her breasts and moan. Harry pulled his fingers out of her dripping wet pussy. He licked them clean, making sure she watched.

Hermione sat up; her lips met Harry's again. Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. She felt his member through his boxers. Hermione pushed him backwards so he was the one lying on the grass.

She pulled off his boxers and began to kiss Harry's neck. Harry rubbed his dick along Hermione's wet pussy. She gently bit his neck. Harry pushed her onto the grass.

He couldn't stand the teasing any more. He roughly pounded Hermione.

They lay, still naked, on the grass.

"Harry…" Hermione said into his chest.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think, maybe, we could… be together?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Like how?" Harry asked.

"Like a couple."

"Yeah. Yeah I think we could just do that." Harry said as he hugged her close.


End file.
